1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a camera provided with a hot shoe used to install a strobe light.
2. Related Art
A camera represents an optical instrument to take a picture, and includes a body provided at a front surface thereof with a lens installed and a hot shoe provided at an upper side of the body to allow a strobe light to be detachably installed thereon.
Accordingly, by installing a strobe light through the hot shoe provided on the body of the camera such that the strobe light emits light in conjunction with the photographing, a photo is taken even at a dark place.